cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: BlueAnon
Keemstar was following us, we took his folder and ran outside, we ran to the boat while Drama Causers followed us all the way to the boat. We got on the boat and the Drama Causers were staring straight at us. About 100 Drama Causers were staring at us from the docks. Then, out of the blue (not literally, that would of been a great joke right now), they all grew wings from their backs that they can use to fly over to us. They started flying over to us. I got a laser gun and destroyed the wing of one, it crashed into the water. There was lasers flying everywhere. Then, their eyes started to shrink. Then a light started forming where their eyes were. Their scalp then started to float above their head, a gun came out of their heads. Their feet started to split into two feet, their torso turned into a bomb, the head and scalp started floating, while all the feet connected and formed a crazy robot monster. The bombs started falling on the boat and caused explosions. The CRM (Crazy Robot Monster) started flying towards us and tried to kick us (it was made entirely of legs. The robot heads were shooting at us with their guns. There was still lasers flying everywhere. The CRM started running towards me and smashed the control panel. The CRM flew out of the boat. One of the bombs that did not explode got shot at and exploding, the explosion destroyed the robots. We brought the boat to a dock far away and brought it ashore. We separated the broken things from the "good" things. We tried to fix the stuff and we sold some stuff. We got around £100 dollars the first day and by the end of the week we had £10,000. We bought a new boat (which was a lot smaller). We started to troll a bunch of people in a game. In the game chat someone said "I go ing cal UTTP." We logged off and the command centre was down after a few hours. It said H4CK3D 8Y U779. Not again. I was sitting on the top of the ship and I saw a couple of weird looking guys. They were short and they looked like cartoony police officers. One had a realistic DanTDM face and a pink shirt and a sword. Another had a face probably created in MS Paint with a white jacket with a smiley face and a mario hat. The last one was extemely long arms and a spikey backpack and a picture of a crossed out trollface on a black background. His weapon was a gun with the same thing on it as his shirt. Meanwhile, in Keemstar's hideout... "Today you will discover how to become the most annoying trolls possible. I need you to hunt down the main character of this story. We will take over Tenretni using something. Operation: BlueAnon is a go!" It then showed a massive computer screen with a map of the Internet infected by the BlueAnon virus. Keemstar put on a presentation about how to be a troll. Keemstar then said to the trolls, go find the main character of this story NOW!! They all left. Keemstar then started eating his sandwich? "Wow, 5 members already." Meanwhile... I was still on the top of the boat and there were more of he guys, one saw me and started firing at me. I went into the boat and alerted the captain. I heard a knock on the door, a guy said "Open up! This is the UTTP, the YouTube Troll Police." He started trying to get into the boat with force. We started to get some laser guns. We looked out the window. There were a group of officers with Creeper heads. Then a van came and a group of officers took a cannon out. They started to aim it at the door. We all hid. The cannon destroyed the door. A bunch of officers burst in. They started firing at us. I found some materials in the closet I was in. I made a bomb with it and through it out. It exploding and a big battle started. They easily knocked over the wall. The creeper guys ran in and started blowing up everything. We called the TAF and told them what happened. Ten minutes later a bunch of TAF tanks came over along with a dozen soldiers. The soldiers were easily taken out by the UTTP. The tanks started firing. We took the cannon and destroyed the van. The rest of the UTTP officers left. The tanks left too. 2 minutes later, a big UTTP officer holding a machine gun came over. He said he was CouchGuy114 Gen and he was going get us. He started running towards us. But then he was shot with the cannon. Boom! He ain't dead though. Meanwhile at the BlueNet headquarters... "We need more allies to help in our quest to expand the Provisional Blue Republic. I think we shall create hacking groups to destroy some internet groups, then we swoop in and take them over. We did it with El-ca. What? We are loosing members. Target 1: Utube Troll Police, Target 2: Ares, then we drain Anonymous of its members. Activate the CAR (Centered Alarm Ray)." If you want to know how CAR works. It hacks into websites and starts to freeze random accounts. It then uses the accounts to spread viruses. The viruses store the code from the site and then mess up the site's code. They then hack into important accounts, which are disabled. Then the viruses create a document with passwords and info on them and send them through email to encourage hackers. Then the leader's accounts is frozen. The password and stuff is sent to the Hacker Council. The Hacker Council will then set up a new account for a new leader. The disabled accounts are then unfrozen, allowing hackers to get in. Then the hackers will be forced to join the hacking group or they will be permabanned. Then all accounts that are not taken over within 30 days are deleted. Who am I talking to?" Meanwhile... We are on the boat right now. We read the news and found out DanTDM, Faze, Optic, Ares the Hacker Group, jacksepticeye, Sky and the Boat Leauge have joined the war against BlueNet. We also found out a mysterious hacking group called Bluenonymous is hacking websites and released an extremely dangerous virus that adds bot codes to sites to mess them up. It was released but wasn't activated, it infected 900 sites already. The Drama Causers, BlueNet and a group of "disgruntled police" are coming to the C Forest (oh no we are going there too). We all got laser guns.